1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sliders for slide fasteners and, more particularly, to such a slider which essentially comprises a slider body, a pull tab, a yoke and/or a locking spring member housed in the yoke.
2. Prior Art
In the assembling of these slider components there have heretofore been known two typical methods of attaching the yoke to the slider body. One such method is to bring the yoke into snapping engagement with a bail or lug projecting upwardly from the slider body. The other method is to rivet the front and rear end walls and/or the side walls of the yoke into the bail. The first-mentioned method of slider assembly suffers from the drawback that the yoke is susceptible to disengagement from the slider body. The rivetting operation in the second-mentioned method is rather time-consuming and tedious and often involves off-specification products due to machining errors. Another difficulty with the latter method is that this method is unsuitable for processing large-size sliders having their pull tabs normally subjected to a relatively large pulling force during the manipulation of the slider.